I'm Prego Naruto
by Yokillayo
Summary: A surprise visit from the stork makes it's way too the Uzumaki household. Rated M for language and Ankoness. AU too One Small Favor. Has no bearing on One Small Favor itself.


This one shot is brought to you by me, inspired by my newly pregnant older step-sister. Initially, I freaked the hell out. She's 20 but she's still living at home, which is ok, so do I. Problem is that babies turn me into a paranoid overprotective pitt bull. So I'm making this slightly sad, slightly humorous and happy little one shot in hopes that the god of literature (Dean Koontz) will bless her bloated stomach. Also may be a few days before I update One Small Favor due to me drilling some stuff into her thick head and force feeding her prenatal vitamins. Enjoy.

By the way.

Naruto-18

Anko-25

X Naruto and Ankos Apartment X

"This is horse shit!" 

Ah the vulgarity she was so famous for, there were few things that could make Anko truly lose her cool, she prided herself on being able to remain calm in the most difficult and dire of situations, not to say she didn't get upset. Or at least, she thought she'd known what it was like to be upset. Anko would get upset when her Dango was served to her without powdered sugar, she'd get upset when a prisoner refused to break no matter the amount of snakes she had disfigure their genitals and she also got upset when Narutos Root ANBU left muddy footprints on the roof.

She sunbathed up there, damnit.

But when she looked at that pregnancy test, and saw the pink cross, she'd reached a whole new level of "Oh fuck no!" that she hadn't even knew existed. Now, you may be asking, why is this bad thing? A baby is and should be a blessing, after all. That was true, she had wanted children, and she had wanted to have _Narutos_ children. 

Eventually.

They had _just _gotten to the point where they could truly relax, let their guard down and simply enjoy their relationship with one another, things between them were amazing. Anko was one of the few people that got to see how kind, nurturing, and amazing Naruto could be.

She also prided herself on being the only woman that'd gotten to see how utterly sexy he could be, as well.

However this was a problem, Anko didn't want to drop this in his lap right after he'd spent so much time more or less saving the world, from an apocalyptical organization of evil. Naruto deserved to just be able to fulfill his goals, relax, enjoy an endless amount of sex and just be happy in general, in her opinion. But now this happened, neither one of them were ready for a baby, she knew that. But she also knew there wasn't exactly a way of hiding it and abortion was simply out of the question.

So, after thinking on those facts, anger turned into sadness, the pregnancy test that she'd stabbed into the wall was forgotten and she curled in onto herself on the couch, letting the tears falls.

'I have to go to Tsunade… She's the best Medic in Konoha, but, she's not Narutos greatest fan… I hope she'll help me. I don't know what to do.'

X Thirty Minutes later, Hokages Office X

"I can't say this is overly surprising Anko, by the odds alone you should've been pregnant about a year ago. If even a quarter of the rumors about you two are true." Stated Tsunade with a straight face, regarding Anko with a tone between sympathy and mock humor.

Anko rolled her eyes at that, she knew Tsunade was going to poke fun at her a little, but she could deal with it in exchange for the best medical care possible. "Yeah, whatever. But it just doesn't make sense. I've used the birth control jutsu every _single_ time."

Tsunade sighed, before bluntly stating the facts. "The jutsu is very sensitive, Anko. Even a slight slip up in the hand seals or chakra control involved can cause it to become less than 100 percent effective. What most likely happened is that there was a time that you and Naruto made love that you'd gotten a little too excited and messed it up somehow."

"So. What you're telling me is, it's his fault for being too sexy, right?"

It was clear the woman was in denial.

"Well. I suppose that's one way of looking at it…" Ah to hell with it, might as well encourage that train of thought and give Naruto a headache. Kami knows she owed him one, though she knew they'd be ok, in the end.

X Back At the House X

Naruto had just gotten home from a meeting with the council, a successful one at that, he'd finally gotten the majority vote to adjust the Academies curriculum to become more practical based. History and all that wonderful garbage were good and all, but knowing the correct way to remove a kunai from your stomach was a little more useful, in his opinion.

As Naruto walked through his living room, he noticed something was wrong. Though, he'd have to be blind to not notice his coffee table sticking out of the wall, really. Though there was no sign of an intruder, so he didn't panic and simply began looking around. Narutos eyes caught the small traces of water on the couch; taking a little whiff he noticed the salt content. 'Anko was crying? Must be a sign of the apocalypse, well, another one.' Naruto snapped his fingers and kneeling before him a moment later was one of his most trusted Root ANBU. "What the hell happened here?"

No response, just a finger in the direction of the bathroom. Naruto shrugged before calmly walking forwards. As he walked in he instantly noticed what the Root ANBU was reffereing too. "I'm gonna go ahead and assume that pink means positive?" he received a nod as he looked at the test answers, before promptly dropping it and washing his hands. Remembering the fact that Anko had peed on that.

'Girls don't pee, girls don't pee, girls don't pee.' Was the mantra in his head as he regarded his subordinate with a serious look.

"I have a mission for you, of the utmost importance." He narrowed his eyes, releasing a slight amount of killer intent.

"Y-yes Naruto-Sama?" Was the young mans nervous reply.

"I need you to get me… Something." Naruto said, crossing his arms to his chest while closing his eyes, taking a contemplative stance. 

"What do you require sir?"

"Baby books."

Cue the sweatdrops.

X Several Hours Later X 

Anko had stalled for as long as she could, she'd had Tsunade run every test possible and explain every aspect of pregnancy too her.

Ankos hand hovered above the doorknob for a moment, before taking a breath and heading inside slowly. It wasn't but a moment until she saw Naruto, or more accurately, about 20 Narutos all lying about the living room reading books, upon closer inspection she saw the type of reading material it was.

"So you know…" stated Anko with a guilty expression.

"To be honest I know a little bit too much, actually. Some things you just, can't unlearn." The real Naruto stated with a cringe before tossing the book aside.

Anko for her part looked confused; Naruto didn't seem upset in the slightest.

"Aren't you mad, or worried, or something?" She didn't understand, she'd expected a lot of things, but she hadn't expected no reaction at all.

"Huh?" Was Narutos unintelligent response. "Of course not, why would I be?"

"Because it's my fault, because your only eighteen, because this means you'll have another huge-" She didn't get to finish, his lips had silenced her, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist pulling her into a gentle embrace. Breaking the kiss, Naruto then rested his forehead to her own and looked into her eyes.

"You worry too much; I'm always here for you, no matter what."

Naruto trailed his fingertips up and down her sides, smiling in satisfaction as he felt a shiver run through her body. "We've dealt with a lot worse than a pregnancy, besides, I'm happy. At least we know our baby will be safe now. Rather than if this had happened a year or so ago, sweetheart."

Anko was uncharacteristically quiet, other than the occasional sniffle and nod. All she could do at the moment was bury her face in the nape of Narutos neck and hold onto him for support. "I love you."  
>She managed to squeak out.<p>

Naruto for his part couldn't help but smile, before picking his lover up into his arms and carrying her off into the bedroom. She could definitely use some rest, right after the sex and what not of course.

Don't judge, you can't have sex in the last month of a pregnancy, damnit.

xxxxxxx

Went back and lengthened this, after I took a nap finally, came back and looked at this I'm like. Seriously? Never write when you're dead tired guys, you'll half ass everything.


End file.
